Salvation
by tigressimmi
Summary: He was Hyrule's savior, yes...but he was also Zelda's salvation. A slightly darker take on Zelda's incarceration towards the end of Ocarina of Time. Rated for violence.
1. Imprisoned

A different, slightly darker take on the time Zelda spent imprisoned by Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time.

Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda; I do not.

* * *

Chains, ice cold and wrought of iron, gripped a pair of slender wrists, crushing them within their steel grasp. Darkness pressed heavily against a delicate form within the confines of a small cell, its very walls restraining the body.

The figure hung from the chains limply, a torn dress draping off of her thin frame. Her labored panting splintered the silence, pain searing through her.

_Was it five or six? _The young woman struggled to regain her count of how many days had passed, revealed to her only by a clever deduction of how often the torches were changed. The only problem with this reasoning was her periodical bouts of unconsciousness...caused by the ceaseless torture delivered by her captor. Though she knew of this fallacy, she continued to count anyways. She desperately clung to her counting...lest she allow despair to overwhelm her.

In actuality, she hadn't seen sunlight in over a week.

She knew why she had not yet been killed...her captor had not yet found a way to take what he wanted from her. Death would rob him of it...and in addition to that, she was bait.

Feeling yet another lapse in her thin resolve, Princess Zelda felt a tear streak down her dirtied cheek. Ganondorf had decided to wait until he had Link before fully delving into extraction methods of the Triforce...for killing Zelda would only cause the fraction to reassign itself to a new chosen bearer.

Due to unadulterated exhaustion as well as mental and emotional stress, Zelda could no longer feel her telepathic bond with Link. This troubled her greatly...more than she cared to admit. Over the past months, even in her guise as Sheik, Zelda had always felt strongly towards him...beyond his role as Hyrule's savior.

He was _her_ savior.

Though the blame rested squarely on her shoulders, Link was Zelda's salvation.

Yet now, as she hung in her chains, Zelda fervently wished Link would not take the bait. She hoped his heroic instinct would take a backseat to a small taste of wisdom. She prayed he would take the time to plan out exactly how to destroy her captor...but had a feeling he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't understand her desire; She knew it wouldn't be enough to bring down her captor. Along with her captor's death, Link longed to rescue her. On top of his more than selfless actions to ride Hyrule of its evil, she knew he had fervently searched for her.

In her severely strained mind, Zelda couldn't fathom why Link would do this for her...she, the very one who had caused him all of this pain...a vague notion regarding her royalty stemmed through her troubled thoughts. Zelda suddenly longed to knight Link, to declare him Hyrule's savior. He deserved honor of the highest degree...not demanding questions regarding her disappearance.

The door to her cell opened, and the sound of a heavily gated figure sounded as she felt an all-too-familiar presence behind her. Pulling together the last of her strength, Zelda braced herself against her captor, hardening her resolve and concentrating desperately on the last of her diminishing hope.

She felt his hot, rancid breath against her ear; his hand passed under her arm to tip her chin up with a long, vicious looking knife.

"There is one thing I'll concede to that boy—his determination is admirable, but to a fault."

Zelda's eyes widened, but she said nothing. She let out a soft gasp as he pulled her head back by her hair, caressing the blade against her throat in a sickeningly gentle manner.

"He's on his way here now...and thanks to that lovely song you've taught him, he'll be marching to his death all the faster."

Zelda pulled together her resistance, and managed to choke out a lone sentence.

"He will destroy you—of that I am sure."

The princess jerked her head away suddenly in a deep cough that rattled her frame.

Ganondorf only laughed, entwining his fingers deeper into her scalp. Zelda let out a raspy cry as he yanked her head back further, wrenching her neck back to look at her. Despite the pain that lanced through her neck, she hardened her gaze against his sadistic yellow eyes.

"Once I take the Triforce from that meddling boy, I will enjoy taking his life as you watch." Before Zelda could retort, Ganondorf continued, "Fitting, isn't it? Rather a mercy for him, considering all the pain _you've_ caused that boy_._"

Zelda fell silent, numbly limp against her chains.

As much as she wished to deny it...as much as she longed to snap back to Ganondorf that he was wrong...that it was solely him that had hurt Link so...

...she knew he was right. Link should never have been caught up in all of this. He should have been safe...at home..

Still, the balance of the world lay upon Link's shoulders...and even in her broken voice, Zelda whispered, "He was chosen...to destroy you...and destroy you...he will."

With a low growl, Ganondorf turned and struck Zelda across the face, jerking her harshly against her chains. She mustered together the most disdainful glare she could manage before Ganondorf turned on her.

He left her there, torn, bloodied, and half conscious.

Zelda awoke quite some time later and quickly wished she hadn't. At first, it was solely the physical pain that pierced into her...but then the image of Link rushed into her mind.

Zelda's grasp on time crumbled after the last torture session. From everything Ganondorf had put her through, she couldn't tell how long her recent bout of unconsciousness had lasted. Judging by the pain of her recent gashes which had dulled to a painful ache from their sharp pain, Zelda had to assume the better part of half a day.

Had Link come?A horrible thought suddenly crossed her mind: What if he fell to Ganondorf? Certainly it would be foolish to keep Link in the same cell as she. He only promised Zelda would witness Link's death; Ganondorf certainly never promised a meeting prior. Zelda let out a mournful whimper as the thought of Link being tortured crossed her mind's eye. She would never know...not until it was far too late.

But that was assuming he had come. What if he hadn't? Relief refused to wash over Zelda. There was too much to lose...she could not allow herself to believe he had not come yet. Was there time to warn him? If so, how? And warn him of what?

Did she believe he would fall? She certainly prayed he wouldn't. She even hoped to see him again...but certainly not if he was captured. Although Ganondorf had not yet found a way to extract the Triforce from her, she had little doubt he would find a way. She couldn't stand to think of him in this horrible cell...enduring the same torture she had.

She had seen many of her people fall at Ganondorf's hand...far too many deaths and executions of those noble and true.

She had also seen him in battle.

_No, _she thought, _I cannot think like this. Link _will _win...he _must_ win._

Zelda gave a soft laugh, followed by a harsh cough. _Whether or not I'm alive by then is not the point._

Although death was certainly not something Zelda longed for, she knew at present rate it was inevitable. She simply could not hold up like this. Her torn dress was already deeply stained with her blood...and she knew she was still openly bleeding. She had been wasting away since she arrived here; Ganondorf only provided her with a small cupful of dirty water every few days. Zelda felt her normally strong mental hold on her surroundings crumpling. Barring a miracle...she knew she would expire before Ganondorf even returned to her.

It gave her a small bit of satisfaction...to know the Triforce would go with her...yet it was short lived and bittersweet as her scattered thoughts drifted back to Link.

Dare she admit she missed Link?

Dare she admit that she had grown far more affectionate towards him than what should be permitted for someone of her royal status?

As the image of the glorified Hero of Time crossed her mind's eye, her heart fluttered slightly. Perhaps her affection was merely misplaced gratitude...perhaps her longing was simply the desire to be rescued...

...But those reasons, of themselves, felt miserably empty to her. There was clearly more to it than that, she admitted.

Zelda opened her eyes as the soft realization hit her. The longing she felt was not for rescue...but for the hero.

But he was no longer simply a hero...some nameless knight in shining armor rushing in upon a story-book horse. She knew him to be a sensitive, caring individual...passionate, innocent, strong and sweet. She remembered the look of shock in his deep azure blue eyes as she revealed herself to him...the focused, clear expression whenever she taught him a new song.

She recalled the gentle, quiet emotions he could not conceal drifting across his face when he first awakened from his seven year slumber...and the question he posed to her guise: _Please...where is Princess Zelda? Is she alright?_

Zelda stiffened in pain, a single tear flowing from the corner of her eye as she gazed unseeingly into the darkness before her. She wouldn't see him again. The subconscious dreams of a future...the silent, brief day-dreams of giving him a home within Castletown...shattered.

_Link..._she thought as more tears dripped down her cheeks and splashed silently to the cold concrete beneath her, _forgive me for this..._

Her thoughts were cut short as she fell deep into unconsciousness...death looming over the young princess.


	2. Lost

Thank you for your reviews, guys.

* * *

The strike's cold _clang_ silenced the room. Though a predominantly yellow room, the Master Sword glowed a gentle blue, even as it drew ever closer to its enemy's throat. It quivered gently with the shake of it's wielder's hand, its sharp blade nearly drawing blood on more than one occasion.

Yet its wielder felt icily paralyzed in place over his enemy, despite his enemy's apparent helplessness. Desperation tore into the young hero, wild blue eyes wide with the inexplicable need to know. Despite the physical threat he held over his enemy, it was clear that the one at sword point still held power over the situation.

This revelation tore a small grin across the Gerudo's face, then laughter...cruel, mercilessly wicked laughter.

Navi fluttered nervously around Link, resting near his shoulder. The Master Sword vibrated gently from the laugh; a horror and a significant feeling of helplessness settled on Link's shoulders. He raised his voice almost shrilly as he repeated his desperate question, fighting to sound authoritative.

"Where is Princess Zelda?!"

The silence deafened Link, as the King of Evil remained quiet. Finally, Ganondorf spoke with a low laugh. "Your precious princess died the moment you stepped into my tower," the Gerudo answered slowly, his grin expanding the width of his face. "I needed her no longer...and it was becoming tiresome listening to her cries and pleas for you."

Link's blue eyes widened with horror and rage, and he grabbed Ganondorf and shoved him against the wall, pinning the Master Sword's side still to his throat.

"What did you do to her?!"

Ganondorf merely chuckled once more. "She told me you'd come for her...so unfortunate that you did not come in time."

"You're lying!" Link snarled, pressing the blade closer to Ganondorf's throat. The cruel cackle grew in volume until it was a full laugh. From the Gerudo's cape, Ganondorf drew out a long lock of beautiful blond hair...stained deep crimson down near the bottom. "Hero chosen by the goddesses? Hardly. What hero would abandon his princess?"

Link froze, pure fire lighting his eyes. "I did not abandon—"

"Your beloved princess waited over a week for you to rescue her. She had begun to lose hope when I mercifully ended her life." Ganondorf smiled his twisted, sadistic smile once more, then said simply, "You're too late, _hero."_

With a cry of purest rage, Link shoved the Master Sword deep into the Gerudo's chest, pinning him in place on the wall before quickly drawing the Blade of Evil's Bane back, watching as the King of Evil dropped to his knees, then fell to the ground.

Link moved away from the Gerudo's body, head bowed low. He glanced down at the small lock of hair and slowly lifted it up, gripping it tightly to his chest.

The small fairy was more than shocked to see tears spring into the young hero's eyes. Softly, he turned to look at the stain-glass windows, whispering softly, "No..."

He pressed his hand to the glass, crying out fervently, "No! She can't be...she..."

As quickly as the denial came...it left him...leaving only heavy grief in its wake. He stood for several minutes, hand resting still on the glass.

He didn't look up, but merely whispered softly to Navi, "Should we look for....her?"

The fairy was silent for a long moment, then softly whispered, "She deserves at least that much."

The young hero walked from the central chamber, gripping the tunic over his heart as a solitary tear slipped down his cheek.

~*~

Since beginning his search, Link had found three separate dungeons...each with their own cells. He spoke very little, Navi noticed...hardly anything at all, save for very soft, sad apologies meant for ears now unhearing.

Link returned to the central chamber, and looked up at Navi sadly. "It...doesn't look like she's here..." He looked down, and away. "I don't know why he would keep her..."

Navi stayed silent—she had come to this conclusion since Ganondorf had told Link that he murdered her...and just hadn't the heart to stop him in his desperate search...but was glad to see him relent after searching for the better part of two hours.

Link rubbed his eyes again, as tears sprung fresh as he softly whispered, "I guess...there's nothing left to--"

A thought struck Link, heavy and deadening. He froze for a moment, blue eyes widening. Slowly...he pieced together a theory. _The Triforce of Wisdom._ Surely Link would have recognized it if Ganondorf had it...right? He looked up at Navi....stood breathless for a moment, then softly cried out, "He...he didn't have the Triforce of Wisdom!"

A sudden rumbling snapped Link out of his deep thoughts—the sound of brick rending against steel crashing into his sensitive ears. Navi fluttered up swiftly. "More sorcery?!" she gasped, crying out as several pieces of the castle began to cascade down upon the small room and toward Link...

...but the latter of the pair didn't seem to notice.

He looked up the stairs, breathing picking up as all the implications of his new revelation took him. Navi fluttered around Link, trying to coax him out towards the door.. "We'll be crushed if we linger, Link! We have to get out of here, now!"

Link turned to look at Navi, desperation lining his features. "No! Don't you see? He wouldn't have killed her! She...she had to be alive, I know it...If we leave...we'll most certainly leave her to die..."

Before waiting a response, Link rushed towards the staircase, ducking under his shield. Navi helplessly ducked under his shield with him. "We looked everywhere, Link! How do you expect to find her now?" Link shook his head, desperately trying to think. "I...I don't know...but...I will have let her die...if I don't find her."

Navi spoke as Link looked down the hallways, pressing his hands to the walls, even drawing the Lens of Truth in case it was possible of a hidden stairwell. "Would you die with her, then?"

Link paused for a moment, hand to the wall. "I would..." He paused a moment, rushing forward to look further down the wall, murmuring, "She's been captured for so long... she needs to know...I didn't abandon her."


	3. Too Late

Dodging falling debris, Link forced his way down the hall. He crashed into a wall rather unceremoniously, dodging an onslaught of rubble falling from the unstable ceiling. A sickening _crack_ ripped through Link's ears as he realized the very wall behind him had just given way. At first he pulled back, not wishing to cause the tower to collapse any faster...but upon further investigation, realized that there was a room behind this crumbling wall. In his grief, the thought of a trap door had not occurred to Link. Now, with desperation gnawing at his very soul, he shoved into it desperately.

The wall broke in two, crashing into a dark cell.

And there she was.

The room seemed rather frozen in time. Though the the heavy and rending sounds of the tower collapsing still echoed behind Link, the room had nothing falling in or from it. The loudest sound, he found, was his own panting.

She was some distance from him, and virtually unrecognizable from the ethereal princess he sought. She hung from a pair of thin and bruised wrists, head lolling limply against her shoulder. Her back was to him...she wore the beautiful dress she had been captured in, but it was torn open in the back, and sides. As he gazed closer, he realized her back was stained with blood, gashes and welts standing out in the pale light of a dying torch. Under all that blood, she was unnaturally pale. Her hair hung partially in front of her shoulders, partially behind...stained with her blood just like the small lock Ganondorf had shown him. He swallowed breathlessly.

Had he come back to rescue her...only to come too late?

He approached her slowly...whispering her name softly, then louder, until he was crying out for her to wake up. She wasn't moving...she gave no indication of life. He turned around to look at her from the front. Her pale...almost gray face was bruised from what Link could only assume was Ganondorf's own hand. He reached out to lift her head, a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Princess...wake up!"

She didn't move...and her face felt so cold under his fingers. Unbelievable grief threatened to crush Link in its grasp as he tried to shake Zelda's shoulder. Nothing.

There was little he could do for her, not with the tower collapsing. If he lingered, then he would die in this room as well. Making a swift decision, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and slashed at her chains. They cut cleanly, her limp body falling into his arms. He held her for half a second...looking into her cold features as her head tipped lifelessly over his left arm. Noticing her dress's rather immodest rips and tears, Link swiftly drew one of the spare tunics he carried and cut it down the middle, draping it over her thin frame...both to keep her dignified...and in a futile attempt to warm her.

For a fraction of a moment, time froze as Link gently wrapped her in his tunic. He gently laid it over her chest, tucking it against her neck and smoothing her blood-stained hair back gingerly. He pleaded with her silently to wake, pulling her limp body close to his. He pulled the tunic's collar up to her throat, taking a shy moment to stroke her pale, bruised neck tenderly before pulling himself together.

He stood slowly, gazing down at her bruised and battered body. A tear flowed down Link's left cheek at the sight...at the knowledge that this princess suffered because of him. He hesitated for a long moment, giving a soft, gasping cry of grief before pushing his emotions back. He had to get her to safety...even if it was too late.

Link rushed down the innumerable stairs. He held his shield over Zelda, unable to staunch the flow of tears from his eyes.

Upon rushing out of the collapsing castle...he fled to a piece of land that looked safe...and quietly rested Zelda's lifeless body down. As more tears flowed from his eyes, he raised a hand to caress her cold cheek, when Navi cried out.

"L-Link!"

Link raised his head in time to see a deep shadow looming over him.

Ganon.

No longer a man, but now a beast, Ganon snarled at him. How unfair it was that Ganondorf had survived...yet Zelda...

Forcing his emotions out of his mind and cooling his thoughts, Link engaged Ganon in battle.

~*~

_Awaken, Sage of Time._

A pair of cerulean eyes opened to darkness, crushing, black, thick darkness. A gasp tore itself from parted lips only to find there was nothing to breath. Yet no panic gripped the Sage. This felt natural, somehow. She began to grasp at her bearings...and realized, simply, that she was surrounded by evil. Slowly, she began to glow faintly; a small candle burning in a universe of darkness. As the light began to pour from her, she realized she was standing on a small pedestal marked with the Sacred Pyramid. It too glowed beneath her.

She gazed upward and felt the evil around her jolt with her presence; a fearful and paralyzed jolt. She knew it, now; it was her time.

Pooling every ounce of power within her the Sage mustered a powerful burst of light that cascaded from her, piercing the darkness like lightening. Further and further it splintered until she was certain the evil was frozen under her grasp. It jolted and struggled beneath her light, yet it could not break free.

Six circles opened beneath her; six sages of all elements appeared in circle around her, awaiting a single command. There was only one key missing.

The Sage of Time closed her eyes, allowing her mind to search out the Hero of Time. She felt her strength waning under the effort...weakness beginning to flood back to her.

_Use the Master Sword to send him to the Sacred Realm._

The darkness cracked further under the Sage's strong light; all at once, the evil drew together in one constrained sphere before it imploded within the sages' seal.

The Sage of Time barely had a moment to register the victory before she fell from her pedestal and back into darkness.

~*~

After one swift decisive blow, Ganon fell to his knees. All at once, the beast of evil began to glow, as if pierced in place by a thousand points of light. A thought, not his own, passed through Link's consciousness, a sole command: _Use the Master Sword to send him to the Sacred Realm._

All at once, the sword in Link's hand began to glow, a fierce and sacred light flowing from it. With a strong hand and a loud cry, Link plunged the Sword of Evil's Bane deep into Ganon.

~*~

Link stood for several moments upon the empty battle-field as a cold wind whipped past him. The evil that plagued Hyrule was finally gone...but the knowledge did little to lift Link's heavy heart as he began to walk back towards Navi and Zelda.

The small fairy hovered over Zelda's body, just as Link requested she do. Now, as he gazed down at the princess' pale face, he felt nothing but grief. He slowly dropped to his knees, lifting his hand to caress Zelda's cheek. She felt icy now. A tear dropped onto her lips as helplessness and hopelessness began to cloud Link's thoughts.

Drawing a deep breath, stealing himself away for at least a moment, Link softly whispered his apology to the lifeless princess below him.

"Princess Zelda...Highness...I...I am so sorry...I did not come sooner." With his soft apology still on his lips, he leant to kiss her, hoping in some convoluted fairy tale manner that the princess would awaken.

Upon allowing the kiss to linger, Link felt something warm upon his lips...and glanced down. Barely...ever so slightly...he could feel breath.

~*~

Consciousness was a gift, thought Zelda, though she cursed the goddesses for forcing it upon her when she was so comfortably close to peace. The heavy black mist had begun to lift. Little by little, questions began to rise.

_What...?_ The first question that surfaced...incoherent and foolish.

_Where am I? _The second question was ridiculous—Zelda had no way of knowing anything about position...she still felt so drowned in that black fog...

_What is that? _She felt something warm against her presence...as if someone was hovering over her...then it began to register that someone was touching her....

_What is that noise? _She was hearing something...something soft at first...sad, really. The louder it got, the more she recognized it. Crying...sorrow.

_Why sorrow? _The question softly begged, and Zelda strained now to hang onto her consciousness, despite its pain. She could now hear what sounded like words...soft words.

"I...I am so sorry..."

_Why are you sorry?_

"...I did not come sooner."

_Oh...well, you're here now, aren't you?_

The hand moved slightly...and before Zelda could question further, she became aware of a vague warmth on her lips.

_A kiss?_

But then, the brief allowance of consciousness left Zelda, and the black mist swept in and drowned her in a heavy black warmth.

~*~

Link knew it was wishful thinking, as he cupped her cheeks in both hands. He was unwilling to voice that Zelda might be alive—could he possibly take her death twice? Yet...

With shaking hand, Link gently laid his left hand upon Zelda's pulse.

Nothing. With a sad sigh, Link felt another tear drip from his cheek. He looked down at her pale face...moving to ready himself to stand.

_Thump._

Link froze, pressing his right fingers gingerly against Zelda's lips. Was his mind teasing him? Ever...ever so lightly...he felt the slightest press of air against his fingers.

An eternity passed, then...

_Thump-thump. _

"Princess?"

At his voice, her heart picked up a little...giving a rhythmic, but weak beat every few seconds. With quivering hands, Link drew the Ocarina, weakly and shakily playing his horse's call. Link paused, waiting until he heard a familiar whinny, then gazed down at Zelda's lifeless body. Silently, he gathered the princess' broken from into his arms, pausing for a moment to gaze at her pale face. Another tear dropped from his cheek and splashed into her hair.

He held her like that, for several moments, raising a hand to shyly caress back her hair from her cheek. As Epona slowed to a stop a few paces from Link, her gleeful expression turned to one of solemnity, her long ears flicking back as she approached near reverently. Slowly, Link gazed back at Epona before easing Zelda's broken form onto her back. He mounted swiftly, holding her gingerly to his chest.

"Gently, Epona..."


	4. Awakening

The sun was setting as Epona loped into Kakariko Village. Link held Zelda gently to his chest, dismounting smoothly as he neared the house of the one person Link knew would understand.

He held Zelda carefully, then pounded on the door.

"Impa!"

The door opened after a moment or two. The tall, intimidating shadow of the Sheikah darkened Link's face as he looked up into her cool crimson gaze.

Link's voice dropped to a plea.

"Please, Impa...Zelda, she--"

Impa simply cut him off, a flash of sympathy crossing her gaze as she opened the door wide.

"Quickly. Do not draw attention."

Link nodded, walking inside and following Impa to one of the spare rooms. Upon being shown the bed, Link laid Zelda down, careful not to knock her around or let her head drop. He shifted his hand to the back of her head and gently settled her down against the pillows. Her shallow breathing tore at Link's heart, and in that one moment, he had never longed for something as intensely as he longed for her eyes to open.

The Sheikah placed a hand on her charge's forehead, softly murmuring, "The Triforce is the only thread she is hanging by. She's lost a lot of blood."

Impa wheeled on Link, handing him a large rag.

"Tear this into strips, and boil some water."

Without waiting for another prompt, Link did so, but after he stole a glance at Impa as she turned back to Zelda, shoulders hunched in a rare display of body-language.

Link returned with a kettle of water and the rags in strips. Zelda had been gently placed on her stomach, her torn dress pulled down from her injured back. Upon setting the kettle down, Impa poured the water into a pan, mixing and deluding a potion. Though she took to the task hastily, Link couldn't help but notice the care and effort Impa poured into the motion. Link gazed back down at Zelda, noticing that the stripes on her back carried further down her sides and towards her stomach.

Impa gently cleared her throat. Link raised his head as she took one of the strips of cloth from him.

"Before I let you help me, let me be clear. You will not touch her unless I tell you to." Impa glanced down at the princess' still form, and murmured gently, "She is still a princess...and she will be treated as such." Link gazed down at Zelda's motionless form.

_The last time she was treated like a princess was shortly before I was locked in the Sacred Realm for seven years..._

Impa lifted the bowl of steaming water to the nightstand, then softly dipped a strip and handed it to Link.

"Begin cleaning her stripes."

Link removed his gauntlets and moved his hands to her back. He hesitated a moment, hands hovering over Zelda as he considered the full implications of what had happened to her. She would have died...he would have left the castle, and the princess beneath him would have perished. She might have even been buried...alive...and it would have been his fault. He froze for a long moment, unable to fathom just how close the princess had been to dying at his own hands...she might have suffocated to death during the hurried escape from the castle...he could have upset her fragile form upon cutting her chains...

Finally, Link lowered the cloth to those stripes, the deep welts and gashes that marred her back. He swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat, tears beginning to well in his deep azure eyes.

_She never should have had to endure this..._

He was slow, but gentle in his motions, knowing that most likely, Zelda could feel each touch to her wounds. He cleaned each one out meticulously, pouring over the task. It was, after all, his only way of apologizing to her...the only way of rectifying his mistakes.

Once her back was clean, Impa glanced up at Link, then to the door, then back.

Link gave a soft nod and left.

~*~

It was some time later when Link was invited back into the spare room. A great sigh of relief washed over him as he drank in the sight before him.

Impa had bathed the unconscious princess, and dressed her in a simple white nightshift. She looked pale still, but far more pink and far less gray than she did when Link first found her. Her long blond hair had been gently brushed out and braided back, and Link was above all relieved to see her chest rise and fall with breath.

Impa moved to sit down beside the princess, clearing her throat gently.

"She's stable...for now," she whispered softly, "but Ganondorf spared her no mercy. Though her back bore most of the beating...it was not his sole target."

Link blanched slightly as Impa trailed off, fresh regret piercing his heart.

"We need to watch her, carefully..." Impa continued softly, moving to smooth a few stay tresses that fell over the princess's cheek.

"She has passed through the worst of it, though she could easily take a turn for the worse."

Impa gently lifted the sheets over the princess' still body and smoothed them out, glancing up at Link.

"Though Zelda was on the brink of death, you too are injured."

The thought of his own injuries had honestly not occurred to Link. Within minutes, Impa returned with a potion and a cloth. Gently, she handed him the bottle.

"Drink half," she said simply. Upon the taste of the vile liquid, Link nearly retched, though closed his eyes and forced himself to take it.

His mind cleared somewhat. He felt more alert. Impa took the other half and poured some onto the cloth and began to wipe at the gash on Link's forehead, then in the tears of his tunic and into the gashes therein. Softly, she murmured instruction.

"There are more of these potions in the kitchen. They numb pain and speed healing." she paused a moment, then glanced back at Zelda with quiet look of worry. Link knew she was thinking about the princess' unconscious state; her coma might still be the death of her.

"The moment she wakes, offer her food and water. There is a pitcher of ice-water on her nightstand, as well as fresh fruit..." Impa paused for a long moment, then confirmed Link's fears, "It is very possible...that she will not wake for some time."

Link swallowed heavily, and glanced back at Zelda's unconscious form. Impa pulled a chair up next to the bed, quietly motioning for him to sit down. Impa knew it would be torture to separate Link from Zelda now...especially with that fierce guard-dog look on the young hero's face.

"At five, I'll take your place and give you somewhere to sleep." Link nodded numbly, still looking down at Zelda. She looked so frail...

~*~

It was a little past midnight when Zelda's breathing deepened. Impa mentioned something like this would happen, and that it was a sign her body was knitting itself together. Link looked up at her hopefully, waiting for her deep cerulean eyes to flutter open. She didn't move.

She was not asleep...she was in a coma. Link rested a hand to her forehead, silently pleading with her to open her eyes. Silently, he bent down to gently kiss her brow.

A soft grunt broke Link from his reverie, startling him. He pulled back sharply from Zelda. Impa stood in the doorway, her gaze unreadable. Her piercing stare held Link for what felt like an eternity, freezing him in place.

"Understand, Link. It will be quite impossible for you to continue this when...and even if she awakens," she paused, her words reflecting more sympathy than protectiveness. "...though, that does not mean she would not return your feelings. Since a very young age, she's been very lonely." Impa walked forward and lifted Link's chin. Impa paused for a moment, then lifted Link's bangs to look at the gash on his forehead, pouring a bit more potion onto a cloth and rubbing it into the wound.

"There will be so much for her to do once she awakens...so much to rebuild..."

Impa withdrew, setting the cloth and the potion down before handing Link a cup of milk.

"There is little doubt in my mind that she will be coronated as queen as soon as she is found to be alive...the people need a ruler."

Link's brow furrowed. A flash of horror crossed his eyes as he imagined a still injured princess hastily coronated...the burden of the entire country resting on her weary shoulders.

"She is so young..." He took a gentle swig of the milk, gazing into Zelda's beautiful features. "I wish...there was something I could do for her."

Impa stood smoothly, glancing down at Link with a sad, sympathetic look.

"You have already done so much for her, Link."

She moved to leave, but paused at the door, gazing silently at Zelda before her crimson gaze hovered back to Link.

"Let me know if you need anything." Her words betrayed a soft tenderness not often revealed as she turned to leave.

Link gazed back down to Zelda, and quietly drew the Ocarina from a pouch on his right hip. He allowed his fingers to trace over the smooth, glossy surface, lost in thought. He glanced down at the symbol of the Triforce under the mouth-piece, then glanced down at the matching symbol on Zelda's right hand.

Quietly, he placed the Ocarina to his lips, keeping his gaze on her unconscious form.

Zelda's Lullaby never sounded so mournful.

~*~

It was a slight prick...a pinprick, really. Nothing terribly significant...though slightly uncomfortable. But it wouldn't stop...in fact, it grew more painful as it was ignored...until she could ignore it no longer.

Suddenly, blinding pain shot through her, yet she still hovered feet beneath consciousness. Her presence brushed against something...something warm and comforting.

She realized something was touching her.

A hand. Someone was holding her hand.

It gently caressed the back of her hand...a thumb massaged her palm...

...but then it was too much. Zelda sunk back into the deep black abyss before she could wake up.

~*~

It had been over three days since Zelda's rescue, and she had yet to awaken. It worried Link to no end; she was again at death's door.

It was night of the fourth day, as Link sat beside Zelda. He rarely spoke...but felt he had to, now. He chose his words carefully, taking her cool hand in his.

"Please, Highness...you must wake up. You...you will die if you do not..." Link shifted his hand to her face, cupping her cheek gently. "Please....Zelda..."

The night faded on without so much as a sigh from Zelda.

~*~

Acceleration. That's what it felt like...like she was attached to a hookshot flying straight up. There was no time to ease into the pain...it hit her all at once, from all sides...and finally, she realized she was staring up at a dark ceiling. Had Ganondorf dragged her out of her prison? But why would she be in a bed?

Zelda gave a soft gasp, and a soundless cry of pain as she attempted to sit up, feeling every stripe and bruise on her body protest her sudden movement. She froze in pain, gasping softly to regain her breath. Once she was able to relax, she rested her head down to the pillow, reveling silently in the warmth of the bed she found herself. Was she dreaming? Dreams rarely hurt _this_ much...

She began to soak in the room, turning her head to glance to her right, to a modest vanity, then to a door before her...then slowly, she half rolled over to her left.

A figure sat in a chair beside her bed, head bowed and resting in his hands. Long golden blonde hair fell before his eyes. The man was obviously dozing.

_Link?_

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She knew her voice was raw from her time in Ganondorf's keep...and had little doubt she would sound gravely hoarse and rather undignified if she forced herself to speak...so instead, she extended her hand to the figure's face. Part of her desire was to rouse him, but a deeper, more instinctual urge demanded human contact. Over the past week...even month...even years, Zelda had to keep to herself. The realization of being alone with Link sent her heart soaring; perhaps now she could be human again. Her fingers brushed against a warm cheek. She held her breath, waiting silently for his response.

The figure slowly lifted his head with a sleepy grunt, deep azure blue eyes lifting from the ground. He glanced up at the direction of the hand and gasped.

"Princess...you're finally awake," he whispered, gently taking her hand from his face and squeezing it. Zelda returned his grip as best she could, finding she was far weaker than she imagined. She gazed up as Link gently extended his hand to her shoulder. She raised her hand to the back of his neck as he eased her into a sitting position, silently reveling in his strong arms. She closed her eyes as he propped her up, ever aware of the slight tremble in his hands as he settled her into the pillows as tenderly as he could manage. Zelda gazed at him half-longingly as he turned away for a moment. It had been literal years since she had received such tender treatment, and for a strange moment, Zelda wanted nothing but to be held. However, she kept the thought to herself, simply watching Link's flustered motions. He turned back, handing her a small bottle, half filled with a green potion.

"Here," he said simply, "Drink this...it'll numb some of the pain."

Zelda looked at the green liquid he extended to her...then glanced back up at Link. She gazed at him for the longest moment, seemingly stuck between confusion and relief. She looked back down at the potion, running her finger over the smooth bottle. She cleared her throat, needing answers to the desperate questions that bubbled up within her.

"W...what happened?" Zelda silently cursed the ragged, hoarse state of her voice, barely above a whisper, as she gazed up at Link. He motioned gently at the potion and sat down.

"Ganondorf's gone," he said softly, "I don't understand everything that happened...but the Sages locked him in the Sacred...well, Evil Realm, now..." Link paused for a long moment, then gazed back at the young princess with a small grin.

"The light arrows helped a lot." Zelda studied his small, thankful smile, swallowing gently as she looked into his eyes. Awe and relief washed through her gaze, though a small taste of guilt and pain pierced into it as well.

"Please, Highness..." Link spoke hesitantly, "You must be in pain. Drink the potion—it'll help...I promise." Touched by his soft pleading, Zelda lifted the bottle to her lips and drank it, then set it on the nightstand. Link took the pitcher of ice water and poured her a glass, grinning softly as Zelda gave an uncharacteristic grimace at the potion's vile taste. He extended the glass to her, smiling sympathetically.

He watched the way she took the glass from him...held it between her palms delicately, extending her fingers out from the glass, and lifted it to sip from it elegantly. She didn't guzzle it...though Link could tell she was holding back. She downed the whole glass within seconds, some how retaining a lady-like posture and manner as she did so. Without waiting for her to request another glass, he poured her more.

"He told me...he had killed you."

Zelda lifted her head, a gentle look of pity crossing her gaze as Link looked to the ground. "I left you there...for over a week..." Link bowed his head. "He told me...that he ended you...as you had begun to lose hope...that I...that I had abandoned you."

He lifted his gaze slightly, and Zelda's eyebrows arched as she saw light tracing of tears in his deep blue eyes. He gently glanced over to the nightstand and handed her a small saucer with a biscuit on it, along with several fresh strawberries. She took the saucer, but didn't move to eat...merely gazed back at the young hero.

"I...even believed him...when he said you were dead..."

Link paused for a long moment, avoiding Zelda's gaze. "I looked for you...for your body. You deserved to be buried in the royal grave...not to be left in that godforsaken castle."

Zelda blinked for a moment, feeling a gentle warmth sweep over her as she thought of this young hero searching for her.

"I...couldn't find you...and was near giving up...when I realized that Ganondorf would not have let you die if he hadn't taken the Triforce from you." Link finally looked up, meeting Zelda's gaze. "Then...the tower began to collapse."

Zelda gave a soft gasp, studying Link's expression as he continued. "I didn't know...where to look...where to go...or what I was looking for. All I knew was that you would die...for sure...if I left you there."

"You should not have," she whispered hoarsely, "You could have been crushed to death...surely it is a work of the goddesses themselves that you—" Zelda stopped cold as he looked up at her with a heart-piercing look of horror. Softly, after a long moment, he whispered, "I was willing...to stay with you."

He drew a deep breath, let it out in a gentle sigh. "I found you...finally...after crashing through a trap door...but..." he trailed off...as if ashamed, "...but it appeared as though I was too late."

"You...rescued me...even though you thought I was dead..." Zelda gave a soft cough...a gentle choke of grief as she imagined herself being cut free and held...being shaken...desperately. Link looked back to the ground.

"I would never leave you in that cell..." Link paused again, drawing a deep breath and glancing over at Zelda. "I made it out in time...set you down...only to see Ganondorf rise from the ashes of the tower's collapse. He was transformed...turned into a monster...I left Navi to defend you when I went to fight him..."

A sense of warmth washed over Zelda once again as she thought of this young hero deftly taking the King of Evil to the grave.

Link looked away, murmuring very softly, "But...you were gone...I had left you...to die. I...spoke a word of apology to you...before I realized...you were breathing."

Suddenly, memories poured back to Zelda...the feeling of being held in a warm black fog...the sounds of crying...a soft, heart-breaking apology...

...and a kiss.

She extended a hand to Link's chin and lifted it, softly murmuring, "...did you hope to wake me with a kiss?"

Link froze. His gaze shifted back and forth, nervously attempting to ascertain Zelda's expression. He swallowed hard and looked away, only for Zelda to gently lift his head back. The smallest smile tugged at her lips. "Go on," she muttered hoarsely. She withdrew her hand and settled it back in her lap

"I summoned Epona and we took you to Kakariko...because I knew Impa would know what to do. We cleaned you up...Impa bathed you...and always does in the mornings..."

"Mornings? How long?"

"Four days."

Zelda gasped softly, looking away. "Four days..." She looked up, back at Link. "You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

Link looked slightly embarrassed. "I sleep during the days...and I don't stay during your bathtime."

A soft giggle tore itself from Zelda's lips, leaving her with a soft, floaty smile. She took a bite of the biscuit, chewing thoughtfully on a strawberry, before murmuring softly, "Please, I cannot stand to eat here while you simply watch. Are you hungry at all?" Link quietly shook his head, standing up slowly. "Impa will very much like to know you're awake."

He moved to leave, but Zelda caught his wrist.

"Link..." she spoke softly, "I want you to know...that I do not blame you for any of this." she paused a moment, then continued, "On the contrary...it is my fault that all of this has happened. My desire, seven years ago, to control the Sacred Realm has lead to all this...but thanks to you, all of this has passed. On top of rectifying my mistakes...you've even saved my life." She looked into his eyes for a moment, then softly murmured, "You have my eternal gratitude, Link."

She could tell he didn't know what to say, and understood, withdrawing her hand, and nodding very gently at him before settling back into the bed.

~*~

"Impa!" Zelda's voice, though soft, was strong with emotion. The Sheikah offered a rare smile and stepped forward, gingerly hugging her charge. A moment passed between them; this was their first reunion in several months. "Have you eaten yet?" Zelda nodded quietly against her shoulder, glancing up and over to Link was a casual, happy smile. "Link's taken care of me."

Zelda could tell Impa was clearly relieved, though appeared indifferent. "Have you tried getting out of bed yet?"

Zelda swung the covers back and looked up, gently extending her hand to Impa's arm to steady herself. Slowly, and with great effort, Zelda moved to her feet, turning away from Link as she did so. He could see her straining against the full extent of her injuries. She was quiet as she stood, though by the tension in her shoulders, he knew Zelda was in far more pain than she let on. He swallowed softly as he studied her back...seeing her bandages stained a light pink with the deep wounds beneath them.

The princess clutched Impa's arm dependently at first, hesitant to let go. After several moments, however, she began to release her hold, pressing her weight back to her feet. Dignity sufficiently sated, Zelda stood on her own, albeit shakily. Impa suggested that she lay back down while the princess' bath was drawn.

Link watched as Zelda walked cautiously back to the bed, resting a hand on the sheets before sitting. She looked dainty, princess-like, certainly, but there was something else beneath that airbrushed exterior.

Beneath all of that prim and perfected shell lay a wild, courageous spirit. How many princesses would disguise themselves as a member of a nearly extinct race? How many would pose to be male?

Link allowed his gaze to wander down along Zelda's thin frame. He dared to believe that it was not solely the Triforce that bound her to this world...that kept her from death's cold grasp. It struck the young hero that Zelda held an inner strength far more powerful than she appeared. Though battle was by no means a place for this young princess, she had more than proven herself capable of holding her own against the King of Evil.

But because of him, she had nearly lost. Though well hidden under her golden locks, Link could still see a rather cruel bruise marring her left cheek. Her movements were shaky from the welts and gashes tearing her back, and her voice was still coarse and soft. Yet, from deep within the princess, a steady strength burned.

Link admired it.

His reverie was shaken, however, as he realized he was staring. As he dared a glance into the princess's gentle features, he realized she was returning his long gaze. She didn't appear to be smiling, rather, simply gazing at him.

Softly, she broke the silence, her injured voice pouring out more dignity and strength than seemed possible.

"You saved Hyrule...and me. I am forever in your debt..." Link slowly stood and hesitantly sat beside Zelda on the bed, gently lifting her hair to look at the bruise on her cheek. "I didn't come soon enough to spare you from his wrath..." he whispered softly, withdrawing his hand swiftly. A flash of guilt crossed Zelda's face, then her mask of refined dignity began to falter. She looked down, away from him.

"Link..." she began softly, shyly reaching out to take his hand and hold it between hers, "What happened to me was brought about by my own foolish actions...all those years ago." Zelda slowly raised a hand to Link's cheek, brushing back his bangs to rest her palm to his face.

"But you've rescued me...both from Ganondorf, and my own foolish mistakes."

She gazed into Link's eyes for a long moment, her thumb gently brushing across his cheekbone.

"You are my savior, Link."

The princess studied Link for just a moment longer, then slipped slowly, but gracefully, into the bathroom.


	5. Reconcilliation

Impa gently unbound the bandages from Zelda's back as the young princess dipped a hand into the steamy bath-water.

"I cannot allow him to live through my mistake."

Zelda's voice was soft, but filled the entire expanse of the bathroom. Impa paused, moving her hair aside, then continued to unwrap her back. Zelda let out a soft cry, then grit her teeth against the pain, her back still raw.

"He...he even blames himself for what happened to me..."

Impa undressed the final strand of bandage before softly coaxing Zelda into the bath. "It is only natural for Link to blame himself," Impa began, "After all, Ganondorf kidnapped you right in front of him."

Zelda hissed softly as the hot water hit her sore, raw body. She gave a soft cry of pain as it hit the stripes on her back, gritting her teeth once more. Whether it was the pain of the water, or her guilt, or a coupling of both, a tear slipped down Zelda's cheek. Impa gently wiped the tear away with a washcloth. "He's given up so much...for his title of Hero," Zelda spoke softly. Impa gently poured a bit of soap into her hands to lather into the princess's hair. "He told me he was willing to die with me...in that tower."

Impa was silent. Zelda sniffled softly, raising a hand to her eyes before sighing. After a long moment, Impa spoke.

"Link's duty is to Hyrule, Zelda...and you represent Hyrule to him. On top of that, he's come to know you...he's come to consider you at very least a friend." She paused a long moment, then whispered, "He worries about you a lot...when he _can_ sleep...he dreams of what happened to you."

Zelda gasped, turning her head sharply towards Impa.

"He...dreams of me?"

Impa gently doused her hair with the warm bath water, whispering gently, "He's hesitant to mention it...but he came to join me during my watch, and mentioned having a dream of watching Ganondorf kill you before him...he also indicated that it was not the first dream of its kind."

Zelda's heart threatened to rent in two as she thought of Link being tortured over her to that extent. She gave a soft swallow, a gentle sigh. She let her head rest against the lip of the tub for a long moment, unable to stop a rogue tear from trailing down her cheek. After a long moment, she shifted over to allow Impa to clean out the wounds on her back.

"I caused him so much pain..."

Impa rose from her place on the ground to gather a pair of towels. She helped Zelda up, then began to dry her off. Slowly, the Sheikah spoke. "What do you plan to do, then?"

Zelda was silent.

~*~

"_Link..."_

_The soft whisper struck through the darkness like a blade, and as a blade, sliced deep into Link's heart. He gazed in upon her, hands pressed up against a pane of unbreakable glass. He could hear every labored breath she gave, but she was deaf to his cries. She was turned slightly towards him, the red stripes of her back shifting over her sides and onto her flat stomach. She hung limply, coughing every few moments. Link desperately clawed at the glass before him; she was pleading for him, and he could not reach her. _

"_...please, Link..." she whispered to the thick darkness around her, another harsh cough tearing itself from her thin frame, rattling the chains around her._

"_Your precious hero isn't coming for you." bellowed a deep, sadistic voice. Zelda turned her head away as Ganondorf stalked towards her, circling her with a predatory glint in his cruel yellow eyes. He raised a whip high over the princess' back. _

"_After all," he murmured, mock-thoughtfully, "How long has it been? Over a week? No, Princess. Your so-called 'hero' has long since abandoned you."_

_Bright, deep cerulean eyes flashed in agony, deep anguish that tore Link apart from the inside out. Tears poured down Zelda's cheeks, matched only by Link's ceaseless tears. As if stabbed in the chest with a searing hot knife, Link fell to his knees, helpless to witness the scene before him._

_The crack of a whip echoed almost as loud as the cry it tore from its victim. Sadistic yellow eyes flashed as Ganondorf wrenched Zelda's head back, laughing into her face as he raised a jagged knife to her throat..._

_..._Link woke with a scream, grasping the tunic over his chest as he tried frantically to still his racing heart. Tears poured from his eyes as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. He gave a shiver as a cold wave of grief passed over him. He swallowed hard, throat dry. He rose swiftly to get a drink of water.

Link slowly pushed his door open and quietly walked to the kitchen. He took a glass of water and drank it quietly, wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He felt so cold...as if he'd been doused in ice-water, as he thought about what all had befallen the young princess. A sudden need to see Zelda swept over him; if there was any hope of getting sleep tonight, he needed the assurance that she was alive and well. Against his better judgment, he pushed her door open.

The sight before Link instantly stole what little breath he had left. Though he knew Zelda was beautiful...he had not yet the time to fully admire her. She looked ethereal...her simple white nightshift catching the light of the full moon; she seemed to glow. He studied her for a long moment, an intense pang of longing piercing into his sore heart. He stood at the door for a long moment, gazing in upon her peaceful form.

He began to walk towards her, studying her innocent form as she slept. He moved until he was hovering over her. Part of him wanted to rouse her, but just knowing she was alive and well soothed some of his doubts. Deciding to let the still damaged princess sleep, he let his eyes wander.

His gaze started at the crown of her head, tracing her long blonde hair down to her face. Her dark lashes, peacefully closed, brushed against her cheeks. Her soft pink lips parted in rest, and for a long moment, Link was lost in thought.

His most recent dream had been the most realistic of all. The mere thought of it sent unpleasant chills up and down his spine. He could still hear every cry...the horrible crack of a whip followed by a hoarse scream. When she was left alone...he caught his own name on her breath...

_Link..._

_...please, Link..._

"...is there something you need, Link?"

The voice was tired and so very soft, but froze him in place more effectively than an ice spell. Zelda lifted an eyelid to peer up at him, then rolled over onto her back with a silent wince of pain, gazing up at him with an unreadable expression.

Link swallowed hard, then softly murmured, "I couldn't sleep."

Zelda stifled a small yawn, murmuring, "You seem troubled. Can I do anything for you?"

Link paused for a long moment, then softly voiced the question that nagged in the back of his mind.

"What did he do to you?"

Zelda drew a deep breath, then extended a hand to Link's shoulder. He slid the hand to his neck and eased her into a more comfortable sitting position, pushing up her pillows behind her. He paused, though, just long enough to let his head rest against hers, one arm holding the backs of her knees, the other under her arm and holding her shoulder. She slid her fingers up from the back of his neck to bury into his golden hair, gently pressing her cheek back against his. Warmth began to flow back into Link...warmth he so desperately needed.

"What do you wish to know?" Zelda whispered softly. She felt him tremble gently against her, and she could not deny the paleness of his face. A heavy weight settled upon her as the realization pierced her in place.

_He's just had a nightmare._

Sympathy and warmth washed over her as she held him just a little closer. They stayed like that for a long moment, Link hesitant to let go.

Finally, he settled her down in the pillows, then sat down beside her, looking away for a moment before solemnly whispering, "I want to know what happened to you."

His simple words did not betray selfish motive or self-inflicted guilt, but rather a steadily burning concern and affection for the princess laying beside him. Zelda did not wish to recall her time in Ganondorf's keep, but knew his nightmares and insomnia would only intensify until he knew exactly what happened to her.

Though she was hesitant to tell him what happened to her, mainly for fear that it would only worsen the guilt he held upon himself, a small piece of her knew that voicing her incarceration may just alleviate her own insomnia and nightmares.

"After he...took me from you," she began softly, "I was simply contained in a small cell. He had nothing else he wanted from me, and was content to let me wait until you showed up." Zelda moved her hair off of her shoulder and straightened her nightshift gently, smoothing out the wrinkles before continuing. "But Ganondorf's pride led him back into my cell to gloat. Upon the second time he came, I was ready for him.

"Perhaps he wasn't aware of my magic...perhaps he had overlooked it. Regardless of whichever it was, I caught him off guard with a swift blast of light magic the moment he entered my cell. He fell back, and I ran."

Link's deep blue eyes widened. Zelda took a moment to feed off of his clear astonishment, then continued.

"Unfortunately, his Stalfos guards didn't let me get far. However, I left my mark on quite a few of them before I was apprehended. When Ganondorf recovered and his guards had me in their grasp, I was dragged back to my cell. He chained me up by my wrists..." Zelda trailed off a bit, hesitant to describe exactly what happened. "He wanted to ensure that I would not rise up against him once more, and so he...he had me beaten."

Link watched Zelda turn away, clear humiliation on her face. Horror struck Link as he remembered his vivid dream, not hours before...it was almost too much for him to bear. Zelda glanced back at Link briefly, though hesitated to meet his gaze. She hung her head and continued. "He dipped the strands of the whip in some sort of drug...it both stung and drained any last vestiges of strength from me...but by that point, the damage had been done. No longer content with simply having me his prisoner, he was determined to break me.

"I should have known at that point that it was because you were taking each of his death-challenges so well...and he grew frustrated with your success. However...after a few rather one-sided conversations, Ganondorf finally found a weak spot."

Zelda stopped, turning her gaze as far away from Link as she could manage. "I condemned you to this life..." Zelda's voice was hardly a whisper, and Link strained to hear it.

A moment of silence passed between the two, a silent tear trailing down Zelda's cheek.

Then, smoothly, as if the tear had never been shed, she continued.

"He tormented me over that, again...and again...and again. He told me what he would do with you...how much he would enjoy killing you...and he would end every session with some form of physical torture.

"I should have known that he was losing...I should have known more than ever that Ganondorf was falling because of his actions...but..." she trailed off, looking down. Link gazed at her for a long moment, then spoke.

"...but you were afraid that I would fall to him...because of you." Zelda looked up, a look of pain crossing her face deeper than any Link had seen. Her cerulean eyes deepened with emotion as she gently reached forward to grip the fabric of his tunic, more tears falling from her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but then simply nodded and rested her head to his chest.

Link silently wrapped his arm around her, lifting a hand to bury into her soft hair. She returned his embrace, only the occasional sniffle breaking the silence resting on the pair.

"...Princess," he dared slowly, gently pulling back to wipe at her tears with the back of his sleeve, "I want you to know...that I'd do it all over again for you. My only regret is that I did not come sooner..."

He held her there for another long moment as her tears intensified at his commitment, then dropped off slowly, until she was just resting against him. Softly, he dared another sentence. "You can't sleep either...can you, Princess?" She slowly shook her head. "...No."

After a long moment, she sat up, took a deep breath, and looked back into Link's eyes.

_Torn, _Link thought, _She looks absolutely and miserably torn. _Guilt mixed with affection in her gaze. Pain vied with admiration. She looked beautiful...yet haunted.

Link realized he felt the same way.

This sudden revelation caused Link a small smile, the feelings of guilt beginning to melt away as he began to relax against her. Though she would bear her scars forever, she was _alive_...and Ganondorf was not. Link silently thanked the goddesses for such a blessing.

The bed suddenly shifted under him as Zelda gently pulled back, sitting up slowly. She lifted a hand to his shoulder before softly murmuring, "I do not know...how to describe how immensely and deeply indebted I am to you." Her voice trembled softly, shaking like a leaf during a heavy autumn breeze.

"Without you...Hyrule truly would have fallen to Ganondorf...but..." Zelda trailed off, her voice quivering further under the weight of her words, "...but it was I who gave Ganondorf the means to destroy Hyrule...and ultimately forced you to take such action against him. It was my actions that caused you to be locked in the Sacred Realm for 7 years..."

Suddenly, Zelda pulled herself from the bed. She seemed stronger now...though by looking at her semi-strained gait, Link knew she was far from healed. She stood by the window, as if burdened by some heavy weight resting upon her weary shoulders. Link stood and slowly walked towards her. "I need some fresh air," she whispered softly, almost to the darkness.

Link paused, her words sounding like a request for space, when she turned, resting her lower-back to the window-sill. "Could we ride out somewhere?"

Link lifted his hand in protest. "Ride? It's almost midnight...and your injuries!"

Zelda strode forward, slowly, but deliberately. She rested a hand on Link's arm and peered into his eyes pleadingly. "We don't have to go far..." Her voice dropped a bit as she squeezed his arm, murmuring, "Please..."

Link gave a soft smile, unable to resist her gentle pleading, and moved to the closet, whereupon he found a long dark cloak. He held it for a moment, remembering the night Impa gave it to him...to fetch ingredients for a special potion in an attempt to rouse Zelda from her deep coma. It had only been two nights ago...

He turned to Zelda, and slowly extended the cloak over her shoulders, securing it gently. He paused a long moment, then draped it in front of her, tucking her shoulders inside the safety of the dark fabric. Her gaze was down as he shyly reached forward to lift her long blonde hair from under the cloak. He took a step back and noticed her bare feet, but then decided that if she needed to walk somewhere, Link could simply carry her.

Zelda clutched the cloak to her breast as Link placed it on her, the latter thoroughly unaware of the way he brushed his wrist against her neck and shoulder while fastening the clasp of the cloak. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Link pull her hair out from under the hood; she gave an imperceptible shiver as his fingers brushed against her long ear. Longing reared inside Zelda along with a another pang of bittersweetness. She held her breath as she felt his eyes on her, then looked up at him as he muttered something about saddling Epona. She followed him to the door.

Link didn't bother with Epona's full saddle, she noted. From the full moon that cast its pale light down upon the small village, Zelda watched as he softly played the Ocarina to summon Epona...then gently laid a soft blanket across her wide back, tightening it in place with a simple girth.

The mare tossed her head and nickered softly to Zelda as Link lead her closer. He positioned her next to the door and then moved to Zelda's side. Zelda gazed at him for a long moment as he settled his hands on her waist. She slowly lifted her hands to his shoulders, swallowing breathlessly as Link paused. She knew he was calculating her injuries; the way his thumb caressed her hip absentmindedly betrayed his anxious thoughts.

"You're not going to hurt me..." she whispered softly, fearing her soft voice would be lost to the night's wind. Link gazed up at her, his deep azure eyes piercing hers.

"I...I just want to be sure. Are you ready?" Yet another wave of longing passed over Zelda at his shaky concern, and again, her breath failed her. She gently caressed his shoulder before nodding.

All at once, he lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all. A feeling of weightlessness descended on her as Link easily lifted her to Epona's wide back, settling her in place. For a long moment, his hands didn't leave her side, as if afraid she'd fall. She gazed down at him for a long moment, then settled back into place, looking away from him.

She sat side-saddle, her legs gently resting against Epona's side. She watched as Link straightened the belt around his middle, and didn't miss the way he checked his stock of arrows, just in case. With the agility and prowess of a cat, he mounted Epona in front of her, turning to look at her.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked, his deep azure blue eyes filled with concern. When she nodded, he turned a bit more and gently pulled the cloak further around her, giving her a soft, tender smile. When he turned back, he suddenly felt the princess' arms wrap around his middle. He swallowed softly as he felt her relax, leaning forward to rest her head against his back.

A strong wave of protectiveness and wonder swept over Link as he gazed down at the hands clutching one another just above his belt. As Epona began to walk, he silently imagined what life would be like once she had assumed the throne. He knew he could return to the forest...but how much of a home did he truly have there, anymore? He was far bigger than any of them...they didn't recognize him as their own anyways.

Perhaps he could become a guard. The thought of serving the royal family as a guard appealed to Link. He swallowed softly as he suddenly came to realize what exactly was calling him. It was Zelda.

Nothing brought him greater satisfaction than to snatch her from the clutches of Ganondorf, single-handedly sparing her from a cruel, forgotten death. She would soon be his queen, and the idea of standing beside her as a guard indeed intrigued him...and soothed a few of his frayed nerves. He could still be there; he could still help.

She gripped him a little tighter from behind as Epona trotted down the stairs leading to Kakariko. Once in the wide field, Link urged Epona into a smooth canter. Zelda's grip tightened further, but not to the extent of fear. She was a natural at bare-back riding side-saddle, he noticed. She crossed her arms over his stomach, making an 'X' against his abdomen. He could feel her bury her face further into his back.

The cool evening air washed over Zelda, lighting her adrenaline and whipping her hair out from under the cloak as she pressed her forehead to Link's back. She gave a soft sigh of relief at the fresh air and the gentle breeze lighting over her. She'd been inside for almost two weeks, and the fresh, wild Hyrulian air soothed her nerves and calmed her spirit.

She hadn't felt this alive and free in months...

...but this was far from some juvenile midnight romp.

~*~

Zelda looked over the country-side, waiting until Epona loped near a creek within a young wood. She gently called for Link to stop.

When he did, she gently motioned to dismount. Acting as the true gentleman he was, Link slipped off first and extended his arms to her. With his chivalrous assistance, she touched the ground without so much as the smallest jerk.

Zelda gazed at the creek for a long moment, the way the moonlight caressed and danced along its surface. Part of her wondered if she was doing the right thing...but she knew that forcing him to stay with her would be selfish...not to mention needlessly cruel to him. Though a tear threatened to slip from her cheek, Zelda hardened her resolve.

Link studying her slightly slumped shoulders and slowly walked towards her. "Princess?" he dared, his voice timid as he softly rested a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her own hand to rest on his, still gazing at the water. "The time has come...for me to set things right."

She paused a long moment, then moved her hand from him, taking a step away from Link. "When peace returns to Hyrule," she whispered softly, her back still turned towards Link. "...it will be time for us to say good-bye."

She slowly turned, looking up into Link's confused gaze. "You have endured so much because of my mistakes." She raised a hand to gently rest against Link's cheek. "As a sage, I can return you to your original time..." Zelda paused for a long moment, then whispered, "Please...give me the Ocarina."

Link's gaze widened, but he dared not refuse her. Slowly, he pulled the Ocarina from his pouch. Zelda rested her hands on it, her voice trembling once more. "Please, Link...go home...to where you were meant to be...the way you were meant to be."

She gently drew the Ocarina to her breast, preparing herself to send Link away...for good. As she raised the Ocarina to her lips, however, she was shocked to feel Link gently grab her wrist. She looked into his azure eyes, the slight hurt flashing through her own, and before she knew what had happened, he had captured her lips in a kiss.

It was a brief, chaste kiss...but the beauty and meaning behind it caused Zelda to choke softly against it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he paused, briefly cupping her face in his hands.

"None of this is your fault," he said softly, but urgently, gazing into her tear-filled eyes. "You _must _believe that, Zelda." Quietly, he thumbed away her tears before pulling back to stand before her.

His gentleness touched her heart, but she remembered that keeping him here would only stem from selfishness, and only cause him pain. He deserved no less than to regain all those years he had been so cruelly stripped of.

She studied his regretless gaze for a long moment, the warm flow of tears blinding her. She tore her gaze away from him, whispering softly, "Go home...regain your lost time."

With tears still streaming from behind closed lashes, Zelda raised the Ocarina to her lips.

~*~

The wind quietly toyed with a long gown as a rather despondent princess rested her elbows on the windowsill of her private garden, thoughtfully silent. She gazed in on the throne-room, more than relieved not to see a Gerudo King glowering back at her. The kingdom was saved, yes, and overall, she was more than sated with her actions to resolve this horrible conflict.

However, a familiar and gentle sensation of loneliness rested on her shoulders. Though dozens of servants waited for the slightest sigh as an indication to serve, she considered none of them friends. Other than Impa and her father, she truly only had one other she would consider herself close to...

_No,_ she thought firmly, _He is where he is meant to be. I cannot strip him of that...again._ Quietly, a lone tear dripped down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. She breathed deeply of the fresh, sweet spring-time air, and drew from within the folds of her gown the Ocarina of Time.

She cradled it gently, as if holding a dear friend. She gazed at it's glossy dark blue surface, silently consumed in thought.

Suddenly, the swift padding of hurried foot-falls caught Zelda's sharp hearing. They slowed to a stop a few yards behind her. Zelda's breath caught in her throat.

_No..._she thought, _It couldn't be..._

She wheeled around to a sight she never thought would grace her gaze again.

Link stood, holding a trio of small daisies and a dandelion in a closed fist, an adorable grin gracing his young features.

Zelda's lips parted with genuine surprise as she gave a soft gasp, raising her hands to her mouth. He extended his hand to her, handing her the modest bouquet.

Zelda took it, holding it to her heart as she quietly looked up. "You...came back!" she exclaimed, joy and warmth taking over her small voice. Link suddenly hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. He couldn't resist the small tear the flowed down his cheek, pattering gently against her shoulder.

"I came home."


End file.
